


Of Magic & Mages

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Series: Of Magic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Fairy Tail Tropes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, mostly linear narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: Throughout his younger years, Yuuri never felt the need to travel outside his hometown to learn magic. One of Hasetsu’s few resident wizards was none other than Minako Okukawa, an experienced and talented mage who preferred teaching over guild life or a life on the move. From her Yuuri learned his first caster magic, dancer.Yuri!!! On Ice in the universe of Fairy Tail. First fic for Yuri!!! On Ice.2/28/2017 UPDATE: This past week while on a plane I wrote out a bare bones plot for this work. Hopefully, it flows better now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuuri watched the older mage fight, he could not help but think how beautiful the other boy’s magic was. He stepped gracefully, swiftly dodging each vulcan’s advance. Ice flowed from his hands effortlessly, painting the landscape in a frozen blue. His hair, held in a ponytail, whipped through the air in a blur of silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 was revised on 3/04/2017.

Hasetsu did not have many resident wizards. The town had even fewer hot springs, a fact Yuuri knew personally, as his family’s would be the last one after next month. Despite there not being a guild to encourage more wizards to live in Hasetsu, the town did receive a good amount of travelling mages now and again. Most only stayed a few nights as they made their way to and from jobs. Other than his family, Hasetsu was home to three other mages.

One of Hasetsu’s resident wizards was none other than Minako Okukawa, an experienced, talented, and accomplished dancer wizard who preferred teaching over guild life or a life on the move. From her Yuuri learned dancer magic, his first caster magic.

Each move of his arms, flick of his wrists, placement of his hands, bend of his fingers, and step of his feet, translated to a new and distinct spell. Yuuri could cast enhancements on himself and those around him or choose to decrease the magic power of opponents. Learning dancer magic from Minako gave Yuuri an escape from his day to day. It also brought him together with his childhood friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. Of course, it took some time before Takeshi viewed him as more than someone to only tolerate.

The other two were young wizards-in-training like him: all three too young to be considered full-fledged mages of Hasetsu. Yuuko practiced ice make magic and could often be found skating at the local rink, casting ice fractals as she darted to and fro on her blades. Takeshi was learning air magic, a caster magic one of his relatives from a neighboring town practiced as well.

Throughout his younger years, Yuuri never felt the need to travel outside his hometown to learn or improve his magic. Minako was a persistent and encouraging teacher, her critical critiques were followed, most often than not, by words of support and approval. Objectively, Minako was one of the best dancer wizards currently alive. Why would Yuuri ever want to leave and quit being her student?

The answer? Yuuri would be forced to leave her tutelage if there was ever something Minako could not provide him. And although that day did not arrive during his younger years, it did arrive during his teen years.

It began with Yuuko’s eagerness to show him a mage completing a job request with her video lacrima.

“You have to see this wizard! He’s only 16 and already competing to become an S Class wizard for his guild! The competition is next week!”

Yuuri should have known the mage in question would be an ice make wizard like Yuuko. Together the two watched as the older boy fought against five forest vulcans. Yuuri was shocked. _Why would anyone let a 16 year old take on such a request?_ However, Yuuri did not ponder on it for long as it quickly became evident the wizard was indeed, very much prepared for the job.

As Yuuri watched the older mage fight, he could not help but think how beautiful the other boy’s magic was. He stepped gracefully, swiftly dodging each vulcan’s advance. Ice flowed from his hands effortlessly, painting the landscape in a frozen blue. His hair, held in a ponytail, whipped through the air in a blur of silver. His spells shifted between creating inanimate pillars, animate birds, and calling forth rolling waves of pure ice.

The video finally came to its inevitable end, all five vulcans defeated, and not a single scratch on the young mage. Before this, Yuuri never thought magic in combat could be that beautiful, that ice could be as graceful as dance. It was a revelation at the age of 12.

“Isn’t Victor amazing?!”

“Yeah,” _he is_.

And that was how Yuuri found himself the following week, discussing with Minako the possibility of him learning a second type of magic.

“I want to learn ice-make magic.”

Minako raised a brow at her student’s declaration.

“Isn’t that what your friend practices?”

Yuuri nodded his head. “But I want to learn it from you.”

It was definitely an area of magic outside of her scope of knowledge. Truthfully, the only spells Minako knew outside of dancer magic consisted of a few transformation spells and a generic sleep spell. However, she doubted Yuuri would be willing to drop everything right then and there to travel in search of a more qualified instructor. Maybe in a few more years, but right there he still needed her, still wanted her. Really, the answer was an easy one.

“Starting tomorrow I want you to bring any books you have that discuss ice make magic. If you don’t have any, ask to borrow some from your friend. We’ll start with the basics.”

Regardless of what type of magic a wizard learned, the basics always applied and Minako could teach him the basics. Would teach him the basics. _Then if ice make is truly something he wants to pursue, he can seek out a different instructor._

“The mornings will be dedicated to your readings. Your afternoons will continue to focus on dancer magic. I still have plenty of spells and steps to teach you.” Minako wouldn't let her prized pupil be a half-decent dancer mage.

Yuuri's smile was as big as the day she first told him she would take him on as a student. “Thank you, Minako!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this self-indulgent work. If you would like to, please let me know what you think. This concept has been plaguing me all week. Updates will be sporadic as I do my best writing when inspired, and I am juggling school. 
> 
> ~Lem


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason he never wanted to be a guild master. Some young wizards were nothing but trouble, and Yakov knew only too late how much trouble this teen would grow to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was revised on 3/4/2017.
> 
> ~Lem

Yakov Feltsman never wanted to be a guild master. A wizard of a guild, _yes_ , but never the master of one. He could recall clearly the trouble he and his peers would get up to during their youth. That in itself was enough for him to decide against taking the opportunity, but Hiro wouldn't accept anything but yes from him.

The first few months as guild master were transitional months, and the days passed in a comfortable calm. Hiro wasn’t ready to leave quite yet, and Yakov wasn’t ready for him to. As days passed, Yakov found himself in the guild hall more, taking each opportunity to know every wizard who was a member of his guild. _His guild._

As the transitional period came to its end, and Hiro, the third master, left to travel the world, Yakov found himself finally comfortable with being the fourth master of Frosted Blade. Being a guild master wasn't as hard as he initially thought.

Unfortunately, that peace only lasted for three months.

The day Yakov found a silver haired teen standing outside the guild hall, was the day Frosted Blade became one of the continent's most ~~famous~~ _infamous_ guilds.

There was a reason he never wanted to be a guild master. Some young wizards were nothing but trouble, and Yakov knew only too late how much trouble this teen would grow to be. And yet... it wouldn't really a be a wizard guild if it didn't have it's own ups and downs now and again.

It wouldn't really be home without everyone there who called it such.

* * *

 

When Yuuri and Phichit discussed joining a wizard guild, Yuuri never thought to consider _which_ guild his friend had in mind, but really, Yuuri should have expected this. There was only one wizard guild in all of Burg.

The two sat on a fountain, the spray cooled both mages off after their journey on foot.

"No. I am not going in there," Yuuri shook his head. He took off his glasses and gently wiped off the water that had landed on his lenses.

"You agreed we'd join a guild together."

"Yes, but I never agreed to joining _this_ one."

"There's no reason to be worried," reassured his friend. "I hear Master Feltsman accepts anyone willing to take on requests or work the hall. Besides, you have enough magic power to be an -"

Yuuri shot up his hands, waving them frantically in an effort to stop Phichit's musing.

"I may be strong on the rare occasion, but I am nothing compared to the wizards in Frosted Blade." _I doubt I ever will be._

His friend's eyes narrowed, Phichit's silent disagreement to Yuuri's lack of confidence in his abilities as a wizard. Then a thought struck the younger mage. Phichit would win this, and Yuuri would thank him for it... eventually. After the feeling of betrayal, of course.

"It sure is a good thing Frosted Blade doesn't have a requirement stating only over the top wizards can join." Phichit had a very specific over the top mage in mind, and he knew Yuuri caught on to his unsaid words.

Without giving Yuuri another chance to back out, Phichit stood up. He grabbed Yuuri by the arm and directed both of them towards the guild hall for Frosted Blade. The building stood on one of the town's hills, and it was a straight shot from the fountain. Phichit wanted this for himself, he wanted this for Yuuri. And if Yuuri wouldn't bring himself to taking that next step? Then Phichit would be there to do it for him. In a different situation, Yuuri would do the same for him.

Today Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki would become Frosted Blade mages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mila backed up, Yuuri and Phichit were able to take in the hall’s entirety. Wizards could be seen anywhere the two looked. At the bar, at the tables, on the stairs leading to the second floor, in front of the job request board. They were there. This was really happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was revised on 3/4/2017.
> 
> ~Lem

Yuuri couldn't believe it. Not yet, at least. He was sure it would hit him eventually. Maybe in a minute or later that night. Maybe tomorrow morning.

He was a wizard of Frosted Blade _. He was a wizard of Frosted Blade._

* * *

 

Frosted Blade was always a concept out of Yuuri's reach. An unobtainable goal for a dime a dozen wizard like him. Frosted Blade was the guild of Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri's idol, and he never _ever_ thought he would join it himself.

Actually, Yuuri never much considered joining a guild at all. Sure, that was how most wizards found work, but his family was content running their hot springs resort despite being mages themselves. His longtime instructor, Minako, was one of the strongest wizards Yuuri knew, and she had never joined a guild, either. Growing up, guild life never seemed a possible option for him. Of course, it would be Phichit of all people to change his opinion on the topic. Phichit always had a way of encouraging Yuuri to do more, to _want_ more.

After studying under the mage Celestino Cialdini together for several years, it was Phichit who suggested they join a guild together.

_"We're not getting any younger, and a guild would let us get paid to use our magic. All the best wizards got there by joining a guild. What other occupation tests a wizard's power and pushes them to improve?"_

Yuuri wouldn't say _all the best wizards_ , but Phichit had made a good argument. It took a few weeks to fully convince him, but Yuuri finally agreed to go with his friend. Before they left, Yuuri sent a letter to his family informing them his return would be delayed until future notice. Who knew how long it would take until they found a guild they wanted to join, how long until they found a guild willing to take _them._

Apparently, not long.

After Phichit dragged him through the doors of Frosted Blade, the two were quickly greeted by a fit, redheaded mage with a warm smile. She introduced herself as Mila Babicheva.

_"Are you visiting?"_

_"Yes-"_

_"We're interested in joining your guild!"_

Mila's face had lit up at Phichit's enthused words.

_"Welcome to Frosted Blade! We're happy to have you!"_

As Mila backed up, Yuuri and Phichit were able to take in the hall’s entirety. Wizards could be seen anywhere the two looked. At the bar, at the tables, on the stairs leading to the second floor, in front of the job request board. They were _there_. This was really happening. It wasn't unobtainable anymore.

The hall was painted in warm browns, cool blues, with accents of silver etched into the walls and wooden pillars. The hall was lively, slightly messy in some areas, but obviously lived in and cherished. Yuuri found himself _wanting_ this, wanting to be a part of the hall's buzz of energy. He found he didn't want to turn around and leave immediately, like he anticipated. Yuuri didn't want to leave at all.

Sometime while he and Phichit were taking in everything, Mila had left to retrieve something. She stepped back in front of them, her hand holding a stamper. _The Frosted Blade guild mark stamp_ , recognized Yuuri. This was happening. This was truly happening. Where would he even place his?

Phichit wasted no time for his. Eyes sparkling with excitement, he told Mila his color and location. Yuuri watched as she placed the magic item on Phichit's right hand. She pressed it firmly down for a few seconds, and then removed it to reveal the newly placed guild mark. There on Phichit's right hand was the icy sword image in dark black ink, the symbol for any mage of Frosted Blade.

_"Yuuri!"_

Phichit was close to bouncing in joy. The younger mage had always wanted to join a guild, had always wanted to join _this_ guild. Without him, Yuuri knew he would have never brought himself this far. To think he would have missed out on all of this...

He knew. Yuuri knew exactly what he wanted now. Maybe, deep down, he always had.

_"I'm ready."_

Mila grinned at him.

* * *

 

He couldn't believe it. Not yet, at least. Yuuri was sure it would hit him eventually. Maybe in another minute or later that night. Maybe even tomorrow morning.

There on his chest in bright blue ink rested his guild mark.

He was a wizard of Frosted Blade. _He was a wizard of Frosted Blade._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learned quickly that Mila knew everyone. She introduced them to her friend Georgi, a younger wizard named Yuri, Sara, Michele, Emil, Guang-Hong, Leo. Yuuri remembers meeting a brunette with blue eyes, but he couldn't place her name. Eventually, the excitement of everyone reached an uproarious volume, and the guild master came out from one of the back rooms. Master Yakov Feltsman, supplied Yuuri's mind, the rest of him in a slight daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 was revised on 3/4/2017.
> 
> ~Lem

No one told Victor he might lose himself on the way to greatness. There wasn't a sign along the path, warning to slow down, to experience, to love, to _live._ No one told him, and lose himself he did.

Victor Nikiforov, 27, S-Class, mage of Frosted Blade, most likely next in line to gain Wizard Saint status, presumed to be the current strongest ice make wizard on the continent (a title held for the past five years), a wizard whose name was known throughout the continent, was  _lost_. He was lost.

What use was fame, was power, was jewel, if the purpose for those things was gone? What was his purpose anymore? And, more importantly, what would he have to do to find it? Because this, his current existence, was growing more colorless by the day.

* * *

 

Returning from a job request to find the guild celebrating was a common sight for Victor.

There was always something his guildmates could find worthy to throw a party over. Whether that be someone's first successful job request, a birthday, or even a newly received thinly veiled threatening letter from the Magic Council. No one ever made too much fuss over what any celebration was _actually_ about.

As he approached the hall, Victor wondered what sparked the current party this time around. _I will step in for a moment, at least let them know I’ve returned._

* * *

 

Going off of his own headache and Phichit's groans, he was certain the two wouldn't be going on any jobs just yet.

He was grateful Mila was willing to give the two her living room for the night. They would probably start looking for an apartment today or tomorrow. Considering it, he was glad he and Phichit would have a day or two to adjust before they took on any requests. It would give them time to become acquainted with the guild and their fellow guild mates.

Yuuri watched from his spot on the couch as the room slowly grew brighter, rays of light shot through the room's open blinds. Yesterday he was regular 'ole Katsuki Yuuri, just another dime a dozen mage. Today? Today, he was Katsuki Yuuri, wizard of Frosted Blade. The giddy thought brought a smile to his face.

He wondered if Victor Nikiforov would be back today.

* * *

 

After Yuuri and Phichit received their marks, Mila announced to the rest of the hall it was time to celebrate.

 _Celebrate? Does she want to celebrate us?_ Yuuri wouldn't say he was one to throw a party over.

"We haven't had any new wizards in a while,” she explained, “besides who can pass up a good party?" Mila guided them to the center of the hall, and the three were quickly surrounded by the other members present. One thing Yuuri noticed immediately was everyone's willingness to embrace him and Phichit as new members. And there he was, only an hour ago thinking they wouldn't be able to even reach the _door._

Yuuri learned quickly that Mila knew everyone. She introduced them to her friend Georgi, a younger wizard named Yuri, Sara, Michele, Emil, Guang-Hong, Leo. Yuuri remembered meeting a brunette with blue eyes, but he couldn't place her name. Eventually, the excitement of everyone reached an uproarious volume, and the guild master came out from one of the back rooms. _Master Yakov Feltsman_ , supplied Yuuri's mind, the rest of him in a slight daze.

Master Feltsman was gigantic, his booming voice paused everything else in the hall. _Crap. Does he want us to leave?_

Mila, unfazed by the towering wizard before them, handled the scolding with ease. She pushed forward Phichit and Yuuri, introduced them as the guild's newest additions. The older man eyed them wearily before reverting to his regular height and size. He welcomed them before warning them. "You two better not freeze or break anything." That was not the warning Yuuri expected. Did that happen a lot?

As everyone bustled around to set up the hall for a celebration, a process Yuuri guessed they were familiar with doing, he excused himself to the men's room. Phichit gave him a wave of acknowledgement, his friend engrossed in a conversation with Leo and Guang-Hong.

Yuuri could handle a lot, but everyone needed a breather now and then. A breather and a chance to process everything. He stepped into the men's room and locked himself in one of the available stalls. He sat on the toilet, the bathroom's cooler temperature a welcomed contrast to the warmth outside.

The last thing Yuuri expected after stepping away was the blond wizard he had met less than hour ago following him to kick open his stall door.

"You," growled the angry teen. This did not look good. Had he already pissed someone off? In one night?!

"Your friend says you want to learn ice magic."

"I- yes?"

Obviously, that was not the answer the boy wanted to hear, as he formed a fist. Yuuri involuntarily gulped.

"We don’t need two Yuris, and we don’t need another ice wizard! Especially a loser like you!" The other Yuri's eyes held frozen fury in them. With his message received, he stomped out of the restroom. The door slammed after him.

Yuuri couldn't remember much after the incident in the stall. What he did recall was leaving the restroom after regrouping his frazzled emotions as best he could and reaching for the nearest available glass of champagne after rejoining the party. He was surprised to find they hadn't brought out something heavier, but it _was_ a celebration. Nothing said that more than something bubbly.

After the first two glasses, the night's events grew gray. After his third his memory went from gray to fuzzy, and after his fourth Yuuri's memory went blurry. At some point blurry transitioned to a full on blackout. Yuuri reasoned that was probably for the best. It was not as if he was much in the mood for partying that night. All the noise, energy, and people. He doubted he did much more than sit somewhere solitarily all night, with his slowly growing amount of empty champagne glasses to keep him company. Better to not have embarrassed himself on the first night any more than he already had.

* * *

 

As Yuuri guessed, Phichit voted against going on a job immediately.

"Last night, Guang-Hong told me about the building he and Leo live in. He thinks there might be an availability."

"If you want, we can check it out now,” Yuuri offered.

Together they made their way to speak with the building manager. The relief of having a place to stay for the near future was immediate. The space was not as large as the place they shared when they studied under Celestino, but the low price was not something either mage would argue with.

It was midafternoon when the two split for the time being, and Yuuri was in want of a shower. At home he would always take a dip in the hot springs whenever he felt his body reach that level of exhaustion sleep couldn't fix, but a hot shower would have to do for now. Since they could not move in until tomorrow, Yuuri made his way towards the guild hall to use one of the showers in the communal men's bathroom.

* * *

 

Yuuri considered pinching himself, but the shock of the moment held him from moving at all. There before him stood Victor Nikiforov, _the_ Victor Nikiforov. With only a towel around his waist. _Right, you're in the guild's locker room. You should have known this could happen._

Victor's eyes seemed to light up when he noticed Yuuri, recognition seeming to dawn on him. But that didn't make sense. This was the first time they were meeting. Excitedly, Victor swept forward an arm, ice carelessly trailed from his fingers as he reached towards the younger man.

"I've been looking for you, Yuuri!"

_Looking for me? How does he even know who I am?_

"Starting today I'm going to teach you ice make magic!"

_Wait- What?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 was reposted on 2/27/2017. It was revised on 3/4/2017.
> 
> ~Lem

_“Starting today I’m going to teach you ice make magic!”_

Never in his wildest dreams did Yuuri see himself learning ice make magic from the reigning prince of ice make magic, Victor Nikiforov, himself.

Minako had retaught him his basics after he announced he wanted to learn his idol’s magic. He borrowed books on the topic from Yuuko, even found a few at the local bookstore. He spent his mornings reading every page, every line. He knew eventually that he would have to find an ice make mage to learn from if he wanted to reach the same level as Victor. Books could only teach someone so much.

However, it became evident even books couldn’t help Yuuri.

Years passed before he considered revisiting ice make magic.

A traveling mage was staying in his family’s resort one night, a mage Yuuri found himself conversing with for several hours, a mage that offered to teach Yuuri ice make magic. The other would be teaching him in an indirect way, yes, but it was the best and only offer Yuuri had come across.

“Some spells overlap between ice and snow magic. I might not be able to teach you everything an ice wizard could, but I could teach you enough to get started.”

Within a week’s time, Yuuri was packed and wishing his family goodbye. The mage, Celestino Cialdini, had given Yuuri an address to locate him at when he came to a decision.

 _Some spells overlap…_ For Yuuri, some spells was better than none. His dream was relit.

Unfortunately, Yuuri’s block as a teen was still very much there as a young adult, a realization he and Celestino came to simultaneously. Some wizards were able to learn anything and everything, having a natural aptitude to acquiring multiple magic. Others chose to specialize in a single magic, honing their chosen craft. His block didn’t keep him from learning snow magic from Celestino, but progressing past snow to conjure ice was out of the realm of possibilities for Yuuri. It was a fact he had learned to accept. It hadn’t been an issue for him in four years. Until now.

How was anyone supposed to tell _the_ Victor Nikiforov they couldn’t learn ice make magic? What would Victor even think of him after Yuuri told him?

His mind made up, Yuuri darted out of the locker room. He threw Victor a flimsy apology and excuse on his way out.

He didn’t know how he would tell Victor, but it was not going to be in a locker room with the other wizard in nothing but a towel.

Yuuri needed to find Phichit. He would know what to do. Oh who was Yuuri kidding? He doubted anyone would know what to do in his situation. It wasn't everyday your idol appeared almost fully naked to declare themselves your personal teacher. Yuuri could only imagine what first impression he just gave the older mage.

 _Not a good one, that's for sure_.

* * *

 

Yuuri running from him was not the reaction Victor expected or hoped for.

If only he weren't about to wash... It was fine. He would find Yuuri afterwards, and then the two would discuss the arrangement properly. It's not like he could have changed his mind since last night, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's 'block' is not something within Mashima's "Fairy Tail", but I believe it could exist in his universe. One's magic has been shown to be linked to one's family line (Lucy, Gray, Romeo, Laxus, etc.) and one's dedication to learning (Ultear, any of the dragon slayers). However, I doubt any ole' person would have the magic potential necessary to learn a slayer magic or, for example, Mira's demon takeover magic. This is the concept I am choosing to explore with Yuuri and his 'block'. It has no say on his worth or ability as a wizard, despite him thinking otherwise. Let me know what you think (especially if you're also a FT fan) or would like more clarification. I plan to elaborate on this more throughout the story.
> 
> ~Lem


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 was reposted on 2/28/2017. It was revised on 3/4/2017.  
> ~Lem

_Yuri Plisetsky had a plan. He was going to join Frosted Blade, be their next S-Class wizard, fight Victor Nikiforov one-on-one, and win. Then he would be the greatest ice wizard in the continent._

_Sure, he was young, but Victor was young when he became an S-Class mage. If Victor could do it, Yuri could do it. Would do it._

That was almost six years ago. Yuri had yet to be one of the mages chosen for the S-Class trial. But this year? This would be his year. Victor became S-Class at 16. Yuri would do it at 15. If Yakov didn’t want to spend two days defrosting the guild hall again, Yuri would be on that list.

Of course, Yuri never planned for _another_ Yuri to join the guild. The older mage had walked off, leaving his friend to the mercy of Yuri’s guild mates. His friend was definitely a people person, if the way he happily spoke with Leo and Guang-Hong was anything to go off of.

Yuri hadn't planned on overhearing anything. Yuri wasn’t interested. Not in the least. The new guy was just an animated person whose voice happened to carry over to where Yuri was sitting.

_“I’ve always wanted to join your guild! Yuuri, my friend, is a huge fan of Victor, but who isn’t? Do you think he’d teach Yuuri some spells?”_

_Victor? Teach?_ If there was anyone that old man would be teaching it would be _him_. Victor _owed_ him. Yuri was going to have to speak with this other _Yuri_ before he got it in his thick skull he could up and steal away the other wizard.

No one would be learning anything from Victor before he did, and no one would be surpassing Victor except him. He stood from the table and scanned for the other Yuri. _Must have gone to the toilet._

A pair of familiar wings and cold breath flashed through Yuri’s mind as he made his way to the men’s room. Icy resolve settled itself within Yuri’s heart once more. He would be an S-Class wizard this year. He wouldn't let another year go by. Yuri pushed away the other feelings those particular memories always seemed to conjure up. He had to focus. Wallowing was weak, and he was _not_ weak.

This was going to be his year. And after he beat Victor, after he became the greatest…

Maybe... maybe only then would his grandfather return, and Yuri would stop at nothing until that happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've gone through and revised, reordered, and reposted each chapter. To avoid anyone who is following this story accidentally missing these changes, I changed the update date to today (2/28). I have a structured plot now, and I hope you enjoy reading where this story goes as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you for your continued support!  
> ~Lem


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor was sitting at a side table by himself, his shoulders slightly slumped, eyes downcast. The scene was unexpected for Yuuri, then again he barely knew him. Maybe Victor was reserved. Without a moment to hesitate, Yuuri moved towards him, his steps catching the other's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 was revised on 3/4/2017.  
> ~Lem

Yuuri found Phichit at the hall's bar. His friend was speaking with Leo and Guang-Hong, the three discussing the teams of last year's Grand Magic Games. Phichit spotted Yuuri as he rushed up beside him, his eyes growing concerned by Yuuri's hurried expression and quick breaths.

"I thought you were taking a shower? What happened?"

"I did, then," how did he even begin? "I need to talk to you."

Phichit nodded and slipped off of his stool. "I'll be back," he waved at Leo and Guang-Hong, the two encouraged him off.

"They're nice," Yuuri commented once he and Phichit were in an empty corner of the hall, away from the ears of others.

"They are. They asked me to join them on a job request sometime." That was news to Yuuri. He almost asked about it, but Phichit beat him to it. "Now tell me what happened."

"Victor. He's back."

"I know."

Yuuri shook his head. "That's not what I meant. He was in the locker room."

"Okayyy."

"Phichit, he said he was going to teach me ice make magic. _His_ magic."

Phichit was silent as he processed the words.

"Yuuri!" The delighted shout drew the attention of a few wizards nearby, but Phichit didn't seem to care. Yuuri glanced to the floor, avoided eye contact with the other mages.

"This could be your chance!"

"No, it won't be, and I have to tell him that." That was not a conversation Yuuri was looking forward to. Victor had appeared genuinely happy about teaching him. Yuuri doubted he'd still be that happy after they talked.

"Yuuri, give it a shot. At least try. Who else gets the chance to learn ice magic from the _prince of ice_? I'll tell you, no one." Yuuri should have known Phichit would support the idea.

"I'm only going to disappoint him."

"Maybe, or maybe not. You will never know if you miss this opportunity."

His friend's words brought a sinking feeling to him, it started in his stomach and melted down into his toes. He didn't _want_ to say no, but he had to. With Yuuri's block, Victor wouldn't be able to teach him anything.

A rush of yellow caught Yuuri's eye. He looked up and saw the other Yuri running from Mila. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Yuri did not look happy.

_"We don’t need two Yuris, and we don’t need another ice wizard! Especially a loser like you!"_

The other's words from the night before played in his head. Sure he wasn't an ice mage of any kind, but some snow spells overlapped, and Yuuri would bet Yuri didn't know anything about dancer magic. Yuuri wasn't anything special, but he definitely wasn't the worse mage out there, either. And Victor? Victor was the best. If there was anyone who could teach Yuuri ice make, it would be the reigning greatest. Yuuri would be a fool for passing up this opportunity.

"Okay," he decided aloud, his resolve lighting an inspired flame in his eyes. "I'll try, but don't get your hopes up."

"Yet," grinned Phichit.

"Yet," agreed Yuuri.

* * *

It was two days before Yuuri found Victor. He and Phichit had moved into their apartment without difficulty, but it had taken time away from him talking to Victor. The day after Victor hadn't been in the hall at all. Someone said he might have been at home since he wasn't on a job, but Yuuri didn't want to go to the man's house unexpectedly. They only knew one another's name, and a house visit would be too much in Yuuri's opinion. When he finally crossed the other mage's path again, it was for lunch in the hall.

Victor was sitting at a side table by himself, his shoulders slightly slumped, eyes downcast. The scene was unexpected for Yuuri, then again he barely knew him. Maybe Victor was reserved. Without a moment to hesitate, Yuuri moved towards him and his steps caught the other's attention.

Victor raised his head, and their eyes met. Yuuri held his gaze, stopped in front of him.

"Victor-"

"Yuuri-"

Pause.

"May you, if you still want to, teach me ice make magic?"

Victor's entire demeanor seemed to lighten at his question.

"Of course! When do you want to start?"

_That was easier than I thought. Wait, when do I want to start?_

"Oh, I... Phichit wanted to go on a job this weekend, so I don't really-" he trailed off, unsure what to say. He was speaking with _the_ Victor Nikiforov. _It's fine. We're wizards in the same guild. You got this._

Yuuri wasn't positive he had this. A static-like feeling could be felt growing stronger in his fingers and toes, his surroundings were beginning to slightly lean one way or the other.

Thankfully, his lack of forethought did not faze Victor at all. The other mage stood from his chair, a smile on his face.

"Monday. We can meet here Monday and start then."

 _Monday_.

Decision settled for him, Yuuri felt himself returning to the moment, the static feeling faded from his body.

"Okay," he agreed, he matched Victor's smile with his own smaller one. "Monday."

* * *

Phichit and Yuuri made for an interesting combination. They were familiar with working alongside one another from their days under Celestino together, though Yuuri was the only one who learned snow magic from the older mage. Snow had interested Phichit, but after he arrived to learn from Celestino he was captivated by the possibilities of archive magic. An archive mage from King's Eye had been featured on the latest cover of Sorceror's Weekly at the time, and for Phichit it was love at first sight.

As Yuuri learned snow magic, Phichit spent his time studying archive on his own. Celestino helped the two find a place to stay, and gave them odd jobs to do then and again. Often it would be to assist with a lesson for the younger wizards. Phichit found he was able to contact other archive users once he learned how to properly access it, and from them he was able to learn more than his books could teach him.

It took them a while, but they found a rhythm to their differing magics. Yuuri was able to expand Phichit's range of influence and access to information with his dancer magic. Phichit would often keep tabs on him if they ever had to split up, making it possible for both to stay in communication despite the distance. Yuuri's snow magic was used more often than not for a lesson or when the two wanted a breather and the only remedy was a good ole' fashioned snowball fight.

Now their past experiences would be used to inform their actions for their first guild request. Today would be their first time taking on a job request as Frosted Blade wizards.

The request was a simple one, and the reward was 10,000 jewel. They would put half of it away for the apartment and split the other half.

Yuuri wasn't sure why someone wanted a book burned, or why they needed wizards to do it. However, who was he to turn it down? Apparently, the request had been on the board for a few weeks without anyone taking it on. Mila had shooed them off after telling them that, wishing the two well as they left the hall.

The book was owned by a reclusive duke. Phichit read up on him through one of the archive databases. "I might be able to find a floor plan. If I do, we can sneak in and-" Yuuri cut him off then and there.

"We're going to knock on the door. If we explain it, I'm sure he'll let us take the book and dispose of it."

"Neither of us have fire magic."

"The request didn't say we couldn't use a match."

"Trueee."

Upon reaching their destination they discovered the duke was more hostile than hospitable. Conflicted, the two decided to speak with the requester. However, that only raised more questions for the two mages.

Ultimately, they agreed to sneak into the duke's library. If the book was as horrendous as their client claimed then they would complete the job and leave before any consequences could befall them.

At least, that was their plan.

* * *

"How could y'all eff that up? It was a stupid job. Mila could have done it blindfolded."

"Yuri, do you want me to spin you in the air again?" Mila's sweet voice contrasted greatly to the daggers in her eyes.

"Don't you dare, hag!"

Yuuri sighed from across the table. "We didn't mess up. Another guild beat us to the book. That's all."

Yuri huffed. "Oh yeah? Which one?"

"King's Eye."

"King's Eye? Mages from that sorry excuse of a -"

"Yuri!" snapped Mila, her disapproval evident. "Don't speak of another guild or their wizards like that."

"Why not? You know they all talk about us! Besides, King's Eye is full of mages who think they're better than everyone else just because their guild has more locations and members. If you ask me, they're nothing but a joke."

Their conversation derailed after that, as Mila attempted to make good on her earlier threat. Yuuri and Phichit watched as the redhead chased Yuri, a sight they came to expect in the guild. 

The disappointment from the failed job was still potent for Yuuri. Phichit, it seemed, had already bounced back, excited for their next request together.

Yuuri only hoped they'd be the only wizards responding next time.

* * *

Standing in a woods with Victor Nikiforov was not something he ever thought he would do, but there he was.

"You know dancer magic."

It wasn't a question, and he wondered how Victor knew that.

"Do you know any others?"

"Snow," he didn't meet Victor's eyes when he answered, finding a tree root to be far more interesting, far less intimidating.

"Snow... Okay. Let me see what you can do."

Yuuri adjusted his glasses, confirmed they were tight on his face. He hadn't expected Victor to ask him that, but he wasn't going to lose his nerves over a simple request.

Yuuri called forth a mini blizzard, the area surrounding them grew colder and whiter as snow materialized. Next he cast magic drain upon Victor, the dance steps came naturally to him as he did so. The spell required close contact and constant repetition to have the strongest effect, but one time through would have to be enough for this demonstration. Yuuri followed up his two offensive spells with a defensive one, creating a suit of armor made entirely of snow. It wasn't a spell he had ever used much, Celestino only taught it to him after he heard he and Phichit were considering joining a guild. The armor couldn't withstand heat, but it did serve to soften some blows and impacts.

Victor observed with critical eyes, an index finger rested on his tightly closed lips. Yuuri hoped it was a good thing.

_What if this isn't enough to convince him to teach me? What if I'm not enough?_

Yuuri removed the drain, dissipated the blizzard whirling around them, and cleared away the armor. Once more they were back in the woods beside the guild, the sun's gentle rays warmed their skin.

Victor ran a hand through his hair, before he gave Yuuri a radiant smile, joy in his voice.

"Yuuri, that was dazzling!"

A tightness wrapped itself around Yuuri's heart at the compliment, his stomach constricted at the unworthy praise.

_He thinks I was dazzling._

Yuuri chose against responding, not trusting his judgement at that moment. He had just performed spells for his idol, his idol who thought he had been dazzling. Was Victor that easily impressed? Surely, those weren't spells he'd never seen before.

Unless... maybe his magic was worthy of Victor's praise after all. Maybe he didn't need ice magic to reach Victor's level as a mage, to surpass him as a wizard.

Yuuri put his doubts and hopes in a box together. After the lesson he would reopen it, but right then, he needed to focus on Victor and his instructions.

Yuuri's first ice make lesson had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ~Lem


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the temperature dropped into the teens, a blizzard erupting among them. Yuuri stood in utter shock. The blizzard was obviously one from ice than snow, the blizzard's magical fingerprint, the aura attached to the ethernano involved in the formation of any magic, was not one Yuuri recognized. Victor was silent, Yuuri took note that his forehead was slightly furrowed. He hoped that was a good thing.
> 
> Had he really conjured this? Was this ice his? He hadn't seen a magic circle form, but... No, every spell required the casting of a proper magic circle. In which case... Where did it- how had he-?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted and revised on 3/4/2017.  
> ~Lem

_"I practice maker magic. Out of all the magical arts, I feel this one gives you the most creative freedom. In fact, every wizard who practices maker magic has their own unique style. If you train hard, then someday you’ll create a style all your own."_ ~Ur (Fairy Tail Episode 15 Eternal Magic)

Victor cast magic as gracefully at the age of 27 as he did when he was 16. His casting was fluid, hands formed the necessary magic circles with ease. In a minute the immediate area around them was covered in Victor's characteristic light blue ice.

"Since we're not in the mountains, I thought why not bring the cold here?" Was Yuuri supposed to respond to that?

"Now," clapped Victor, "we can start."

Yuuri hoped he was wrong this time, that his doubts would be disproven. Maybe he wasn't able to learn ice make magic because his past instructors were mages who didn't practice it. Maybe now would be when it would click for him.

"Blizzard is a spell an ice or snow mage can conjure. We will start there. See if you can conjure it with a more frosty edge to it."

 _A_ _more_ _frosty_ _edge?_  Did he think Yuuri hadn't tried doing just that before? Sure it sounded easy, but in his past practices it had never been accomplished.

"Make sure to use both hands when casting. One handed spells often leave cracks in your ice, making your ice vulnerable."

Yuuri nodded in response to Victor's words. He pushed up his glasses and took a steadying breath. Ice was, in a basic sense, a frozen more solid version of snow. Yuuri pictured his snow hardening, growing smoother and translucent. He watched Victor go through the hand steps for casting blizzard as an ice mage.

He could do this, would do this. Even if nothing happened.

"Ice make blizzard." Yuuri's right hand, formed in a tight fist landed on the open palm of his left hand. He waited, but a circle never formed before him.

"You need more emotion behind your words, Yuuri. Try again."

"Ice make blizzard."

"Again."

" _Ice_ make blizzard."

"Again."

" _Ice_ _make_ blizzard."

"Again, Yuuri."

_"Ice make blizzard!"_

Suddenly the temperature dropped into the teens, a blizzard erupting among them. Yuuri stood in utter shock. The blizzard was obviously one from ice than snow, the blizzard's magical fingerprint, the aura attached to the ethernano involved in the formation of any magic, was not one Yuuri recognized. Victor was silent, Yuuri took note that his forehead was slightly furrowed. He hoped that was a good thing.

Had he really conjured this? Was this ice  _his?_ He hadn't seen a magic circle form, but... No, every spell required the casting of a proper magic circle. In which case... Where did it- how had he-?

"Hey loser! This is what a blizzard from a real ice mage looks like!" Yuri Plisetsky stepped into the frozen clearing, his hands in the pockets of his zipped jacket, a tiger's face glaring daggers from the front.

 _Oh_. That explained it.

Yuuri felt his heart drop to the ground. He hadn't done this. He still couldn't do it. He knew, he knew this would happen. How would Victor react?

"Yuri," greeted the older mage. Yuuri looked up at the two. "Why are you interrupting my lesson?"

The blizzard diminished in its intensity, Yuri turning his angry look onto Victor. "How dare you teach this- this _pig_ ice magic before me! You promised you would teach me advanced spells before this year's S-Class trials! I have to win, old man!"

Victor's forehead appeared to furrow more if it was possible. Yuuri saw the look last less than a moment before it disappeared. Victor appeared almost sad when he spoke next. It wasn't true sadness in any sense of the word, but something like it, something tired. Yuuri couldn't pinpoint the emotion he saw in Victor's eyes, heard in his voice. It left him slightly unsettled. For Victor to be overjoyed one moment only to so easily slip into this, troubled Yuuri. Maybe... maybe he was just overthinking it.

"Yuri, there is far more to being an S-Class wizard than merely winning. The trials test more than one's magic."

"Whatever. Doesn't change the fact you promised me."

Victor had promised to teach Yuri advanced spells. It made sense. The teen was another ice mage, someone whose blizzard spell was a force in itself. Yuuri could only imagine his other spells. Victor was only wasting his time trying to teach him anything. Yuuri should have never agreed to this, not when it was obvious who deserved Victor's guidance.

"Well, it appears today's lesson is over, Yuuri. We can't practice properly with a kid here," Victor's voice was cheerful, but Yuuri could swear he still heard that unknown emotion behind Victor's words.

"I'm not a kid!" The blizzard whipped back into a frenzy, fueled by Yuri's irritation. The pattern Yuuri had noticed in the spell earlier now appeared unpredictable.

"Yes, you are." Victor raised his right hand, spun his wrist in a boredlike fashion. A small magic circle appeared above his open palm. Yuuri saw a flash of electric blue light crackle from the circle. Instantly, Yuri's blizzard was no more. The howl, the ice, the wind. All of it was gone. "Only a kid would be unable to keep their spell in check."

No one said a word.

Victor silently cleared his own ice, the trees and grass once more a mix of dark and light greens.

Yuuri knew Victor was the best for a reason, and he had just seen him prove it.

* * *

 

To say Yuuri was exhausted after the woods was an understatement. Phichit found him that night on their couch, his arm over his eyes.

He hadn't been able to do the spell. Yuri Plisetsky had shown up, only to humiliate him and yell at Victor. Then his lesson had completely derailed from there. And Victor... The man had nullified Yuri's blizzard in a single minute. Yuuri knew Victor had spells that could make that appear like child's play. What the hell did Victor see in Yuuri to make him want to offer him lessons?

Yuuri felt drained by it all. Just thinking about it took effort.

"I want to ask, but I think you would rather wait."

"I do."

Phichit nodded, moving to sit in one of their table's chairs.

"I think we should go on a job tomorrow."

The memory of their failure last time made Yuuri grimace.

"Really, Yuuri. We need the jewel anyway, and we won't be alone. That way we can take a higher pay request."

"Who would be joining us?"

"Leo and Guang-Hong! I asked if you could join us and they said yes," Phichit's excited expression eased some of Yuuri's nerves about the prospect of another request.

* * *

 

As the four traveled to their destination, Yuuri learned about the other two wizards. Leo practed sound magic, conjuring forth vibrations and waves. Guang-Hong practiced illusion magic. Yuuri felt the four of them made for a nice mix.

Their client was the owner of a theatre who wanted a small group of wizards present for the opening night of their first show. The reward was 25,000 jewel, an amount they would split into fourths.

The train ride to the town was a pleasant one. Yuuri found himself enjoying the company of Leo and Guang-Hong. The other two wizards had met a year and a half ago after they each joined Frosted Blade.

"Victor doesn't stay for long in the guild," commented Leo. "He usually goes on quests requiring months of one's time."

"It is nice when he's back though," added Guang-Hong. "He and Yuri tend to start an ice war one way or another in the hall."

"Master Yakov's okay with that?" Phichit inquired.

Leo gave a chuckle. "Never. It stresses him out. He's come to expect it though. There's bets on who will start and end one. Yuri is usually the one who instigates them."

"Victor just forgets he's not on a request sometimes, unintentionally icing the hall in the process."

Guang-Hong's words sent Phichit into a giggle fit. Yuuri was less amused at the revelation. Victor had forgotten a promise he made Yuri, and apparently he could forget whether he was on a job or or in the hall. Why did no one seemed concerned by that fact?

Their conversation transitioned away from Victor and moved onto the benefits of owning hamsters, a topic Yuuri knew Phichit had introduced.

* * *

 

The four mages stayed in Coalbaren for two nights and three days. The theatre owner greeted them upon their arrival. She showed them to the town's bed and breakfast where they would stay.

On their first night, the four explored the town and told one another stories before they drifted off to sleep. The next morning they arrived to the theatre around noon.

The owner told them to stand outside the theatre for four hours, until the show began that night, to encourage people to attend the performance or to buy tickets for another showing. 

As three o'clock approached, the four found themselves dressed in different costumes from the theatre's collection. _"To best sell the show, one must look the show."_ Yuuri wanted to tell the owner their costumes weren't even from the opening production, but thought better than to correct their client.

The request went smoothly for the Frosted Blade mages. Yuuri formed dancing snowmen, a sight children walking past adored. Phichit answered anyone's questions about the theatre or production, pulling up a database in case he didn't know something. Leo amplified his voice, calling out to those further down the street to stop by. Together he and Phichit created an energetic playlist to serve as background music, giving their street promoting a lively vibe. Guang-Hong created miniature creatures. Tiny dragons and colorful, elemental birds flew among the legs of passersby, and guided those intrigued to the theatre' steps.

Townspeople and tourists alike flocked to the magical display throughout the afternoon and night. As the curtains rose to a full house, standing room only, the theatre owner congratulated and thanked them for a job well done. They exchanged the costumes for their reward money.

That night the four celebrated their success, Yuuri feeling the same pride felt by the others. He could get used to that feeling.

* * *

 

After the less than completely disastrous first lesson, Yuuri didn't consider Victor would want to try a second time. Yet, there he was, appearing more eager than last time.

"If you're not busy we can go now. I want to try something else."

If Yuuri didn't tell Victor now, the other mage would just keep getting his hopes up for nothing.

"Victor, I think there's something you should know."

"Okay," but Victor didn't stop. He was still moving towards the guild's doors.

"Victor, it's about you teaching me ice magic." Yuuri said as he fell into step beside him.

"Hmm?"

"Victor, can you stop?"

They were outside the hall, Victor's attention on the nearby woods. He seemed to register Yuuri's request, turning to look at him. _Finally._

Victor took a moment before he replied, his eyes studying Yuuri.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong-"

"Yuuri, something is wrong. Was it something I did? Something I didn't do?"

Yuuri sighed, his shoulders slightly slumped. "Can we talk somewhere less public?"

"Of course."

They found themselves by the stream in the woods, trees shrouded them from prying eyes. Birds flew above them, their cries shook both men from their thoughts.

"Yuuri, why do you want to learn ice make magic?"

The answer left his lips without hesitation, his eyes on the water before him. "I wanted my magic to be beautiful."

"Wanted?"

"I've tried learning ice make before. Minako, the mage who taught me dancer magic, tried when I was a teen. Celestino did, too. I can't do it, Victor. It's as if there's a wall, and no matter what I do it won't break."

A silence fell between the two before Victor replied.

"Yuuri, your magic is already beautiful. You don't need to learn ice make to achieve that."

His heart tightened, a wetness itched the corners of his eyes. Victor spoke with such conviction. Victor thought his magic was beautiful. How? When? Why? What could he possibly see that Yuuri didn't?

"I'll still teach you, if you still want to learn, but if you're right and you can't... I don't know where that would leave us."

_Us..._

"Guild mates. We're guild mates."

"Guild mates."

"I want to thank you, Victor. No one's called me- no one's called my magic beautiful before."

"That's disappointing." _I can't take my eyes off of you when you're casting_. Victor doesn't voice the thought, conflicted on why he _shouldn't_. But he knows, knows Yuuri wouldn't react the way the words are intended to be heard.

"No more lessons?"

Victor nods, "No more lessons."

* * *

 

The last week and a half was like a dream. Joining a guild, going on requests, _Victor._ Yuuri may never know what caused Victor to approach him that day in the locker room, but he would never forget his time with the other wizard. Yuuri doubted he would ever have his undivided attention like that again, have his time like that again. Victor was a star among wizards. One who went on quests taking months at a time to complete.

Yuuri had said they were guild mates. Nothing more, nothing less. He could live with that. More had already occurred than Yuuri ever thought possible. In time Yuuri's nerves around the other man would fade away, both of them falling into the role colleagues, two mages in the same guild.

The last week and a half was like a dream, and Yuuri was ready to wake up and return to reality.

He should have known it would be easier said than done.

* * *

 

"Yuuri," hissed Phichit, "Victor is looking at you. I thought you ended the sessions."

"I did."

"Then why is he walking over here?" _He was what?_

The two were at the bar, and Victor was definitely making his way to them. Yuuri quickly turned back, not wanting to be caught looking.

"Hello, Yuuri. Phichit."

Yuuri swiveled the seat around, briefly met Victor's cerulean eyes before he chose something over the man's shoulder to look at instead.

"Victor."

"Hi Victor."

"I wanted to let you know that I am about to leave for a job request."

Why was he telling them this? It would be fall until Yuuri would see him again.

"And I wanted to ask you to join me, Yuuri."

Did Yuuri hear that correctly? Join him? The Victor Nikiforov? On a job request?

"Yes!"

He's taken aback. All three of them were taken aback. No one thought he'd agree. _He_ didn't think he'd agree.

"Yes?" Phichit asks, disbelief evident in his expression.

"Yes?" Was that, _hope_ , in Victor's voice?

"Yes. I'll go with you. When do you- when do we leave?"

"In two hours," Victor's grin reached his eyes in that moment. When was the last time he was this excited for a job request? It felt like years. _Maybe it was years_. Victor didn't want to lose this feeling, this _rightness_.

Since Yuuri's arrival, Victor had felt _alive_ again. Being with Yuuri was like getting burned, feeling heat for the first time after being frozen for years.

Yuuri's mirroring smile was all Victor needed to know he was certain. To think he almost didn't ask the other mage to join him.

* * *

 

Finding out which request the old man and pig were going on was easy when one knew to ask Mila. The redhead tended to keep tabs on who was doing what for Yakov's peace of mind.

It wouldn't be long until someone noticed he'd left the guild without an explanation on his whereabouts, but by then he'd already be too far away to be brought back.

Victor may have quit teaching the other Yuri, but Yuri would be an idiot to let the other mage go on an S-Class quest with Victor before he did.

And Yuri Plisetsky was _not_ an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see my musings for this AU then feel free to visit the link. Please know some posts may contain spoilers for this fic. http://glass-o-lemonade.tumblr.com/tagged/yoi-fairy-tailed
> 
> ~Lem


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand serpents. Yuuri knew the request was for an S-Class wizard to relieve the town of the recent creatures that had moved in during the latest drought, as they preferred dry locations over wet ones. However, knowing he'd have to fight a giant sand snake and seeing a giant sand snake were two very different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best when it comes to description/action, but Fairy Tail lives off of fights and requests so description is a necessity. I did what I could for this chapter. Most spells can be found from the Fairy Tail Wiki, but some are original to this fic.  
> ~Lem

The job was an S-Class request. It took Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri three days to complete it. Of course, Yuri was never supposed to be there in the first place. The other two mages found him in one of the train's compartments while they traveled to their destination. Victor had pushed them to immediately return to the guild and drop Yuri off, not wanting to put him at risk or worry Yakov.

"When have you ever listened to Yakov? I'm coming with, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Victor couldn't deny his own rebellious past growing up in Frosted Blade. He remembered how invincible he thought he was at the age of 16, but hindsight told him he was only a child then. Just like Yuri now. Yakov wouldn't like it, but Victor wouldn't take him back. Not this time, at least.

Throughout the ride Victor would poke Yuuri to get his attention, wanting to show him something outside the window. Yuri kept to himself. Yuuri thought the younger mage looked slightly ill.

The train slowed as it entered the third station on its route.

"We're here!" Victor rose quickly, grinning.

"Finally," groaned Yuri. He held a hand to his mouth and appeared to steady himself.

Together the three stepped off the train.

"Where are we staying?" piped Yuri. Yuuri noticed the green tint was finally gone from his face. _Wonder if it was motion sickness._

"Outside! We're camping of course." Victor motioned to his large pack. Yuuri had wondered why the other had brought so much when they left the guild.

"Camping?" That was the last thing Yuri wanted to do, especially with _these_ two.

"An S-Class wizard never knows when they may finish a job, Yuri. One should always prepare accordingly." Victor turned back to the blond, briefly taking on the role of teacher. Yuri grumbled something neither of his companions heard.

Victor found a flat area a little ways outside the town limits for them to set up camp for the night.

"Yuuri! Let's share a tent!"

"Victor, I don't-"

"Don't be gross!"

It ended with Victor in the tent he brought, Yuuri in the second tent Victor happened to have (in case the first one became unusable), and Yuri sleeping under a make shift tent of ice. _"I've slept with less,"_ he had said when Yuuri had offered him the second tent. Yuri was what? 15? 16 years old? There was a lot Yuuri didn't know about the kid. _Other than the fact he hates my guts._

The three fell asleep with the moon high in the night sky. The next day, the morning light woke each mage up, the excitement of the day's quest rushed through each of them. It was a familiar feeling for Victor, but one he hadn't had in years. It was... nice.

* * *

 

"That's a sand serpent," Yuri stood in awe. His hands formed fists, the urge to ice something suddenly hard to contain. The creatures were massive. It'd been a while since Yuri had a challenge. A sand serpent was exactly what he needed.

Sand serpents. Yuuri knew the request was for an S-Class wizard to relieve the town of the recent creatures that had moved in during the latest drought, as they preferred dry locations over wet ones. However, _knowing_ he'd have to fight a giant sand snake and _seeing_ a giant sand snake were two very different things. _I can do this. Victor asked me to join him. If he believes in me, I can believe in me… at least until this is over._

"The client said there's five. I will attack first. Yuuri, I want you to-"

"Let's just ice them."

"Yuri, I think we should listen to Vi-"

Yuri rolled his eyes then. "Victor, you're supposed to be the best. There's five serpents and three of us. What is there to plan? This should be easy for you."

 _This should be easy for you_. It should be, shouldn't it. _Was I always this impatient as a teen?_ Victor mentally shook himself. He had to focus. They had a job to do.

"We'll go in together," he revised.

Yuuri and Yuri nodded, both ready for the fight.

* * *

 

Victor had never considered the consequences of a decision much. Not until it was often too late to avoid them. In the case of the Sand Serpent Request, he should have considered the possibility that Yuri would not think to take notice of his surroundings. The teen was always more quick to fight than think. Additionally, Victor should have known better than to drag Yuuri into a potentially dangerous situation. This was what his third- fourth guild job request ever? What had he been thinking asking the new mage to join him?

It had started slow. The first serpent they spotted had quickly tunneled back into the ground. The earth below them shook with each movement by the creature. Victor had iced every hole in the nearest vicinity except one, in an effort to force the snake to form a new passage or pop back through the only available route.

It had started slow, but the situation swiftly became chaotic for the three mages.

What began as an easy shake quickly amplified in intensity, each mage lost their footing. Before them, a giant sand serpent rose from the un-iced hole, the same one they first saw. Beside it formed two more holes, two more serpents making their presence known. Three espresso colored serpents towered over them, the harsh light shining on their sharply, spiked backs. Yuuri could only imagine how sharp their teeth were.

As the middle one bent over, its wide head making straight for the trio, they each kicked into action.

"Ice make lance!" A large spear flew from Victor's magic circle, flying into the serpent's open mouth. The creature chomped on the foreign object and ice shards rained down. "Ice make rose garden!" An enormous frozen rose garden bloomed into life, the plants wrapped themselves around the three snakes. Yuuri paused in casting his current spell, his eyes glued to the beauty of the magic just cast. Thorns were on every stem, each dug into the serpents' scales. Yuri, on the other hand, found Victor's display a mere nuisance.

"Fight your own sand monster!" With that, Yuri rounded on the far left one. "Ice dragon roar!" A thunderous roar left the teen, his silver tinged ice hitting the serpent directly, breaking Victor's roses upon impact.

_He's a dragon slayer?!_

"Did I forget to mention that?" inquired Victor, as he readied for another spell.

Oh, he had asked that aloud then. Yuuri shook himself from his daze. "Yes, you did." What else did Yuuri not know? In Yuuri's distraction the far right serpent had broken from Victor's roses. It reared back for a direct assault. Yuuri noticed just in time.

"Snow make armor! White fang!" His attack took the snake by surprise, but didn’t stop it completely.

“White fury!”

"Ice make swords!"

"Ice dragon claw strike!"

Each spell landed upon their chosen target, but none of the serpents appeared affected by the damage they should have received from each blow.

 _This isn’t normal_ , thought Victor. What was different about these sand serpents?

In the midst of the battle, Yuri found himself surrounded by snow. The sudden lack of vision caused him to trip, and he knocked into Victor. The older mage's spell misfired, his aim off entirely. Yuuri stood embarrassed, profusely apologizing as he reigned in his spell. Yuri wanted to yell at the other to shut up, but a fourth serpent appeared then and drew away each mage’s attention. Their adversaries now included a fourth monster on top of the already almost defeated three before it. And they were still all on their butts, acting like complete fools. Yuri was beyond pissed.

"Yuri! Yuuri! I want you two to retreat," ordered Victor, he was back up, eyes on the situation. "I'll make a diversion."

Yuuri wanted to argue, wanted to apologize for screwing up the mission, wanted to shout and fight. Instead, he nodded at the other wizard. They wouldn't succeed if they stayed. Not today, at least.

"I'm not going!" Yuri turned towards the newest creature, his arms raised for another spell.

"Yuri! I need you to leave." Victor conjured another garden; vines briefly trapped each serpent.

Seeing an opening, Yuuri ran to Yuri's side. He gripped the teen's arm and tugged him away from the fight. "We need to go."

He dragged the other away, headed back to the tents, his stomach entirely in knots. This was not how it was supposed to go. Not at all.

* * *

 

When Victor returned, it was to Yuuri hunched over by the campfire and Yuri pacing. The blond's feet stomped upon the ground, his hands balled up tightly. Yuuri spotted him first, his brown eyes filled with relief at Victor's presence.

"You're alright."

Yuri paused, his eyes snapped to Victor. "Of course he is, idiot." Yuuri noticed how the other grew less rigid when he saw Victor, but thought better than to speak his observation aloud.

"I'm so sorry," started Yuuri.

"It was all of our faults," corrected Victor. He sat opposite Yuuri, his eyes rested on the flames before him. "I should have suggested we spread them out. What happened today was bound to occur with us fighting in such close proximity."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Yuri plopped down between them, his arms crossed. “I almost had mine.”

"You could have been more aware of your surroundings. If you had you wouldn't have crossed into Yuuri's attack and bumped into me."

Yuri replied with a scowl.

"We can try again tomorrow," sighed Yuuri, as the exhaustion of the day seeped into his bones. The adrenaline had left him over an hour ago. Now he just wanted to rest, to forget his screw-up, if only briefly.

The three went to their separate tents after they shared a silent meal, no one feeling up for small talk.

Tomorrow they would be better. Tomorrow they wouldn't make the same mistakes they made today.

* * *

 

When the next day came, they were ready.

Victor iced every hole, but one. As the earth began to shake, Yuri and Yuuri moved to surround the only available path. They would fight together, each focused on the same enemy. Victor or Yuri would ice any newly formed holes throughout the battle, in order to keep the other serpents from appearing.

“Now!” Victor called out. One of the creatures burst from the hole, earth flew around them as it shot upwards.

Yuuri cast a dancer spell, the power of his guild mates’ spells grew upon his final step.

Victor flashed a smile Yuuri’s way. It was one of gratitude and determination. Yuuri swore the flip in his stomach right then was from nerves and nothing else.

“Ice make vines!” Victor’s blue ice raced up the serpent.

Yuuri saw Yuri ready for his attack. The teen seemed to brace himself upon the earth before he conjured, his spell one that could potentially take him off his own feet.

“Ice dragon roar!”

“Yuuri!” shouted Victor.

“Right! White fang!”

 _“We will fight them one at a time.”_ Victor had told them that morning. “ _We’ll overpower them with our combined attacks.”_

“Ice make ice geyser!”

Victor’s spell was the final straw. The serpent released a horrific screech as the spell shot through and around it.

The mages watched as the creature’s skin grew dry, cracks formed along its entirety. Then it crumbled, as if a harsh wind had blown past. Instead of raining down upon them in chunks, the dead serpent became a pitch-black smoke; a magic circle was under the rising gas. The smoke rose until it dissipated completely, taking the magic circle with it. Left behind were the hole and two very stunned mages.

“What was that?!” demanded Yuri. Yuuri was speechless.

“Not a real sand serpent,” Victor replied unfazed. “I wondered why we had such difficulty yesterday, I never considered the possibility they could be spells themselves.”

“Someone _conjured_ that?”

Victor nodded; he held his chin in thought. “Someone conjured that and the other four, but _why_?”

Before Yuri could reply, the ground gave a violent shake.

“Victor!” Yuuri called urgently.

“Sorry, sorry,” Victor returned to the present, his eyes met Yuuri’s. “Let’s show these creations what Frosted Blade mages can do.”

* * *

 

On that second day they dispelled three, each mage too exhausted to fight a fourth. They finished the request on the third day, the thrill of victory pumped through each of them.

"Let's head to town for dinner," smiled Victor. "A celebration is in order." Yuri rolled his eyes, but went along with them.

It was after dinner and once Yuuri and Yuri were asleep for the night, did Victor journey back to speak with their client. Unfortunately, the man knew nothing about the serpents' origins.

"We wanted them _gone_. Why would anyone here want to conjure them?"

Why indeed. Victor thanked the man for his time, and took the reward back with him to his tent. He would be speaking about this with Yakov once they returned. In the morning they would return to Burg and the guild hall. Victor would split the reward between him and Yuu-. Well, he'd have to split it three ways now.

With all things considered, Victor realized, as his eyes finally fell shut, the three of them made for a good team. Maybe they would do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured the sand serpents like the creatures from the movie "Tremors", but with scales and spikes.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~Lem


End file.
